


Lion

by Elyssian



Category: Gatchaman Crowds
Genre: Other, im not it even makes the fic standard, this is really just rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyssian/pseuds/Elyssian
Summary: Berg Katze is a mountain cat- a hunter who plays with their food.
Kudos: 1





	Lion

To describe what Katze does as possession is close but not accurate.

Katze reaches deep into a person soul and he picks out the ugly, black little parts that scream of murder and destruction. All humans have irrational desires and Katze embodies that, sometimes going so far as to make the slice of raw emotion his.

He pushes until the emotion, red rage or green envy, mutates into psychedelic chaos. It's Katze's sick little brand of amplification.

He can do other things when he tugs at pieces of people but they're all too base and too plain to get good fun out of so he leaves and moves on to other toys in the quick flick of a tail.

Rui-Rui is so fun at first, but recently he's grown a bit bored. Not bored enough to leave Rui but bored enough that he considers adding a little more colour to his stage.

Then he finds the earth's Gatchaman. He can always depend on JJ to choose fun toys, though usually, only one out of five are really fun to play with.

The first is very fun. He's heard of depression, and the man's state of monotone is so harshly bleak it barely takes effort to get the right rise from him. Katze rummages a bit into the flame Gatchaman and rips out a piece of despair. He metaphorically twirls it around and focuses on the deafening inferiority of Hibiki Jou.

_**“I should just give up.”** _

A man who too acutely realises his insignificance in the world and lets it bear him down- _well that's heavy!_ Katze snickers at him. Poor little ant.

He pushes it into his face instead of separating like he usually does. Katze feels up for a game of enabling.

He breaks fast, though, and Katze supposes that that's the downside to playing with fragile things. Oh well. As a final touch, Katze rips out the literal core of his soul, his NOTE. He giggles as the man screams his voice hoarse with the pain. An amusing sound. Katze supposes that his soul is not entirely dead yet if he can make a sound like that.

Katze moves on to the boy next- cheery-looking thing he's batted away with a little too much force earlier. Well, he could wake him up easily anyways so what do a few bruises matter? He moves to him- tries to move to him that is. Someone's foot attempts contact with his face and he's forced to disappear.

The sweetest fruit of the bunch has come a little too early.

“Nice to meet you! I'm Hajime!”

He can already feel the _fun_ this girl emits, but it's too soon to be enjoying himself like that. Katze knows that the best type of fun is the fun you can draw out.

* * *

“Pai-Pai, Katze's name has a meaning, right? What is it?”

“Stop calling me that, newbie!”

“Hajime-chan, Berg Katze is german for mountain cat.”

“Oh! So he's like a lion then!”


End file.
